halusfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorai fa Si'agri
Dorai fa Si’agri is the current standing State Mage of Jiyan, and Court Mage and chief of Si’agri-joq. He is a lithe Nyari of Yauri ethnicity, born to Ivuan and D’vyana of the Si’agri clan, currently aged 29. He is the youngest to ever complete the Lucarius arena at 14 years of age, and commanded the force that triumphed over the last spawning of a Thiator avatar when he was 21. He has near mastery over the four elements light, water, fire and lightning, and basic aptitude with the other three. Appearance Dorai's hair is a silver-white colour, with blond tips both in his hair, ears and tail, and his eyes a golden caramel. He often wears modern clothing fusing Yonssang and Thascian aesthetics, and his seldom seen without his heirlooms, the sword Si'insla and stone necklace Iq'zok.Tzuanyo-joq Personality The stress of the clan takeover, his father taking his own life and being raised parentless could lead you to believe that he has a serious and depressed personality; however, that is not the case. He is laid back, usually has a permanent bed-head to him and is quite tired when not primed into action. However, despite this outward impression he is also very wise and skilled. When in a serious or threatening situation he can quickly shift from his usual attitude into a serious and inspiring leader. His favourite food is S’kimyai because of its sweet taste and its other alleged effects. He currently has a personal farm of S’kimyai. His favourite animal is the Plonker, native to Keldor, popularised by the kids card game Yozok Plonkers. However, Dorai loves these feathery fluff balls for a different reason than most. While in the Mountains ranging along the spine of the Hook, the arctic peninsula in Northern Keldor, he joined a flock of them to keep warm during a blizzard. Observing them for most his time there, he grew fond of their playful and quirky nature. He now has a magically maintained arctic habitat in the back of his home where he has a small family of Plonkers living. Combat Dorai was trained by seven highly skilled magical practitioners, each one specializing in one of the seven basic elements. After learning the basics, he trained solitarily around the habitats of Kingswood for days on end perfecting his basic elements and experimenting with the more advanced elements. Over the course of his training Dorai refined his understanding of four elements in particular: light, water, fire and lightning. Over time he developed various unique and creative ways to use the elements he has mastered. The technique he is most known for, that he uses primarily in combat, is the summoning of elemental weapons. He also, using the power of Iq’zok, has mastered two techniques used by former clan leaders. The first is Whitefire, a combination of elemental light and fire. It burns with the hottest heat achievable magically, is too bright to look directly at, and burns indefinitely until put out by the caster or a stronger mage. It has been referred to as the ‘Heavenly Flame’ when used by some past users. The Second is Elemental Manipulation, the ability to manipulate elements people cast and taking control of them as long as it’s an element he has mastered/learnt, this includes elemental combination magic. Biography He lost his mother when he was born as she died giving birth to his brother and lost his father after he took his own life on their 10th birthday. So from the age of 10 he and his twin brother was raised by a nice old lady named J’yeni. In his early teens, when he was mostly focusing on training, he and U’iru caught word of a grand arena. They travelled there to train against strong opponents, unintentionally becoming the youngest two to ever complete the arena, at the age of fourteen. Not long after, in search of a spirit animal and to practice his elements, D’ron travelled to the northern mountains of Halus. It was in Keldor that he met and spent years bonding with Yi’syuro, a frost wyvern who is now his spirit animal. Dorai’s magical aptitude led him to gain control of his clan, Si’agri, at the young age of seventeen, killing the previous leader in a coup d'etat. In his late teens he built a school next to his manor, which teaches not only Nyari but also every race in Halus. The program usually lasts nine years, starting at age nine, but if you can pass certain tests you can skip years altogether. There are two teachers that teach each level, other than the ninth year which not everyone reaches. Some of these teachers include Dorai himself; his four wives Kyai fa Si’agri, Tsuki fa Nivujin, Celina Dalacrin, and Azarel of Kephira; M’kyezi, Kalyin, and other capable mage Nyari. D’ron is one of very few who keep to the old tradition of having multiple women companions, he believes it is more exciting and he has an excuse to have a massive bed that takes up the whole room. In his early adulthood he entered the Lucarius arena for the second time and defeated all other participants, having a very close fight with V'lei in the finals, arriving victorious. The previous Kingswood state mage saw this fight and nominated them both up for the role of next state mage. D’ron was selected and became State Mage at the age of just nineteen. He also lead the assault on the Thiator Spawn in Kingswood, triumphing with minimal casualties, also commanding and teaching small groups in the Mad King arena. In doing so his commanding ability spread across the continent, as one of the best in the current times. In his mid 20’s he was focused mainly on his school and teaching promising individuals, who have come from far and wide to train at his school. Learning lots of new magic from students who have travelled there, as well as making a couple new types of magic in his spare time. Taking the ninth and eighth year students with him to the Mad Kings Arena to not only teach them how to fight but also teach them some commanding skills. Along with this as he taught the now current state mage of Corra, Aharina, he had some stories to tell. Before she left at the age of 18 D’ron taught her one of the new magics he has been learning as he saw much promise in her. He participated in Lucarius arena aged 24 which was a 5v5 tournament, his team comprised of: Aharina, M’ykezi, T’suki, Celina and himself. This year Dorai's team came second, to Marcelia’s team. In in his late 20’s to current age he has a very complex but very well kept agenda, his school runs just over 4 days a week for for about half the day. The other days he will often just train his own magic or help out students that want to train further. On the months that he does not work at the school he will often travel throughout Halus sometimes for fun and adventure other times for meeting friends, or discovering magic. He now has the greatest understanding of elemental magic over the entirety of Halus. D’ron mastered the art of weapon summoning and taught his method to M’kyezi, these two individuals have mastered it beyond all others. D’ron can summon Light, water, lightning and fire, in there true weapon forms: The Light becomes a nodachi, long blade with a simple handle made of gold, wrapped in bandages, the bandages go halfway up the sword too. The blade itself its pure light, and is often to hard to look at. The Lightning a Kyoketsu shoge a small dagger connected to a arm strap threw a string of lightning, this weapon can be thrown at high speeds at an opponent then lightning can be sent to the blade to electrocute enemies. The water a staff with a glowing blue crystal at the top and the same stone just a lot smaller at the bottom. Connected by a silver pole surrounded by ice, and 2 bandages coming off each end of the grip. The fire a great axe, with one blade bigger than the other. Handle and grip a dark red colour, and the blade itself pure red. With a red stud at the bottom of the axe for crushing. Category:Nyari Category:Character Category:Leader